


On the Road

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [8]
Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew and Rick go on a road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 8/30  
> AU Prompt: Road Trip

Drew puts his bag into the back of the Jeep before rounding the corner to where Rick is leaning against the side.  He smiles at the man.  “Ready for this?” Drew asks.

 

Rick smiles.  “I’m ready,” he answers.  He rests his hands on Drew’s sides.  “Let’s get going.”  He pulls Drew in and kisses him softly.  “You can drive first.”

 

“Yes, dear.”  Drew kisses him one last time before walking around to the driver’s side.  When Rick had first mentioned buying the Jeep, Drew argued it.  But now he’s certainly glad they did it.  Roof is off, doors are off, and they have the entire week for themselves.  It has been way too long since they’ve been able to do this.

 

Rick looks over at Drew several hours later.  “We should stop for something to eat,” he says over the noise of the wind.

 

Drew glances over and nods.  “Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing,” he says with a grin.  “We’ll stop at the next place we see.”  And they do.  It’s a small diner on the outskirts of whatever town they just came through.  It’s a cozy little place that actually had really good food.

 

Rick takes over driving when they finish their meal.  He glances over at Drew, smiling at the sight of the other man looking out the side of the Jeep.  He reaches over and takes Drew’s hand.  Drew looks over and smiles.

 

“It’s amazing out here,” Drew says.

 

Rick simply nods as he looks back out at the road.  He squeezes Drew’s hand.  This is the first time in quite some time they were able to get away.  Rick couldn’t ask for a place vacation.  They have the open road ahead of them and nothing stopping them. 

 

Over the next few hours, they pull over to walk around the open land and take pictures of the area.  Rick can’t get over how perfect it’s been.  From the moment they left, it has been perfect.  Rick laughs softly when Drew wraps his arms around him from behind. 

 

“Thank you for this,” Drew says before kissing the side of Rick’s neck.  “You have no idea how much this means to me.”

 

“I think I can, actually.  Because it means a lot to me too.”  He turns his head and kisses him softly.  “Love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

**The End**


End file.
